ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Time Traveler Yamato
'''Time Traveler Yamato '''is the sixteenth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot On top of a hill, Yamato Agari observes 12th Century Kyoto in awe and comments how it looks like the memories from his past life. Yamato turns to speaks to Ultimo, only to remember that only he is able be in this time period. In a flashback, Yamato was traveling in the time dimension with Ultimo's Crane Plane form, with Ultimo explaining the rules of the Karakuri Dôji prevent him from joining Yamato in the 12th century. When Yamato ask how will he get back to 21th century, Ultimo assures Yamato that he will a temporary Space-Time "gate" once Yamato gets back from his trip. Ultimo also warns there is a 12 hour time limit since they have only been connected for a short time, so Ultimo doesn't have a lot of power right now. Finally, Ultimo warns the are two rules Yamato must follow no matter what - do not to change any major events in the past or else the future might be severely damaged and he must return within the time limit or he'll be stranded in the 12th century forever and Ultimo can't help him as their connection will be severed. Ultimo then ask Yamato what point in time would he like be to drop off. Taking the 12 time limit into consideration, Yamato decides that the day Tomomitsu Iruma got Jealous on April 14, 1182. Back to the current situation, Yamato starts walking down the hill to Raseimon Gate, wondering how will into the palace to find Iruma, as well where to find some clothes as Yamato is only wear a piece of cloth around his waist. Suddenly, he sees a sports ox-cart dealer, Suzuki no Kami, bragging to peasants passing by that he's delivering a cart to the Mikado Kotsutsubo to the Imperial Palace right now. Seizing this opportunity, Yamato punches Sazuki out and steals on his clothes to sneak into the palace to find Iruma. At the Imperial Court, the Mikado Kotsutsubo is picking his nose and asking Iruma when the ox-cart dealer will be there. Iruma serenely responds that patience is a virtue, but Mikado Kotsutsubo throws mucus at Iruma and tells not to speak to him that way. As the other court noblemen uncomfortably watch on, Mikado Kotsutsubo rambles how Iruma has become "full of himseelf" recently and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his father. Despite the ridicule, Iruma bows his head and says that he owns everything to Mikado Kotsutsubo. As the Mikado continues to brag, he is interrupted Yamato barging into the Imperial Court on the ox-cart, unable to get the oxen under control. Iruma jumps onto the cart and reins in the oxen, stopping it right before it tramples over the Mikado. Calmly, Iruma tells Yamato that he will pay him, even though he is clearly inexperienced. As Yamato takes in his surroundings, he spots the Mikado Kotsutsubo, who revolts him seeing him in an idiotic state and had to resist the urge to kill him, before Yamato follows Iruma into the palace. As they walk down the open hallway, Iruma asks Yamato why he is staring at the Imperial Court's surroundings, who is silently wondering if Jealous is here and notices Iruma is different from the one he knows. Remembering the memories of his past life, Yamato says that he is just surprised that everything is shiny and new instead of old, but realizing that he probably blew his cover. Iruma informs him that he already figured out that Yamato was not an ox-cart dealer, but a poor bandit hoping to get money. Surprisingly, Iruma will still pay one-tenth of the price for the ox-cart and will use the rest to help support the people. Iruma confides to Yamato that he was also poor in his childhood before he rose in rank and laments the living conditions under Mikado Kotsutsubo 's rule. Due to Mikado Kotsutsubo's taste of luxury and his ignorance, the country's finances is on the brink of destruction, so more and more people will become hungry and poor. He acknowledges the state of country are the reason why bandits flourish and expresses that the people need to help each other and try to work together to repair the country. Iruma then interrupts himself and tells Yamato that he set aside a room for him tonight. As Iruma walks away, Yamato stares after him in amazement and notes how great Iruma was, figuring that this is because Jealous hasn't arrived yet. That night, Yamato tries to find Iruma's room, but is lost within the large palace. In his room, Iruma is reviewing the finances, noticing the it is in shambles. He hears a loud sound behind him, and turns around quickly with his sword. He sees a box with the letters "Jealous" imprinted on it and opens it to find what he thinks is a doll. Roger Dunstan appears behind him, telling Iruma that Jealous is a Karakuri Dôji and that he's a present for him, saying that he thought Jealous would be perfect for Iruma. Iruma moves to attack Dunstan, but Jealous wakes up and stops his sword with his gauntlet. Jealous assures Iruma that everything is okay because Dunstan is here to give Iruma power, with Jealous explaining that he can see the darkness and the swirling envy in Iruma's heart. Hearing all the noise from outside, two men and ask Iruma if he's alright, only to find a crazed-looking Iruma with Jealous, having already preform the Pledge Ritual. Iruma replies with telling them not to act like they care about him, and proclaims the country is done for. From a nearby hallway, Yamato hears the men's screams and knows that the cause is Iruma. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yamato Agari * Ultimo (Crane Plane mode) (Flashback) * K * Tomomitsu Iruma * Jealous * Roger Dunstan Trivia * The Ox Carts that the Mikado owns are all the have famous luxury car brands in Romaji. Category:Chapters